Salvare a los inocentes
by Lluvisna
Summary: Se los llevaron, el los capturo y lo dirigio a una trampa, pero tenia que salvarlos, porque son inocentes.


**Los lectores deben saber tres cosas:**

**La primera es que los personajes de Ka-pow! no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para entregarles una historia que se me ocurrió que podría pasar, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

**La segunda es que en este One-Shot los personajes son como los vemos en la serie, lo que significa que son animales antropomorfos.**

**Y la tercera y ultima: **_**es que si un texto esta en cursiva es un recuerdo**_

_**Dedicado a **__**S-S-C-F-F-S**_

Ya todo estaba oscuro, era una noche lluviosa, la gotas caían fuertemente desde el cielo, mojando lo que tocaban y al chocar con algún elemento solido provocaban un fuerte sonido, tocas juntas hacían una orquesta repetitiva. Una figura se divisaba entre tantas gotas de agua, con un paraguas naranja para protegerse de aquellas gotas que llenaban el ambiente, aquel ser, era un mono, con cuatro puntos en su frente, toga naranja, descalzo a pesar de la pequeña corriente de aire frio que rodeaba el lugar, un collar de grandes cuentas que posaba en uno de sus hombros e iba en diagonal llegando hasta su cadera, tenia una mirada decisiva, caminaba hacia el frente, en su mano libre había un rollo de papel que apretaba violentamente, era una carta, que lo llevaba a una trampa, el lo sabia, pero había vidas inocentes en peligro, la encontró en la misma mañana de ese día.

_Se levanto de la cama y fue a ver el cuarto de invitados donde tenia a sus inquilinos, hace unas semanas que estaban en el templo, decidió darles un techo en donde dormir, toco la puerta varias veces pero nadie contesto, decidió entrar y no había nadie, solo una carta sobre la cama, la tomo y la leyó. aquella carta decía lo siguiente:_

_"Parece que decidistes dejar que aquella panda mendiga y su cría se quedaran en tu templo, como soy tan buena persona les ofrecí mi hogar para quitarte ese peso de encima, no te preocupes los cuidare, pero si tienes algún problema puedes venir a buscarlos hoy día, solo tienes que ir al bosque de bambú que esta a unos dos kilómetros al norte y buscar la mansión que fue abandonada porque quedo en mal estado después de un terremoto, tu la conoces, esa que según los jóvenes esta embrujada, te estaré esperando._

_oscuro señor de la sombras/The dark shadow lord"_

_Al terminar de leer la carta la apretó junto con sus dientes mientras pensaba en lo sucio que juega su enemigo, ya que los pandas no estaban dentro de la pelea que tenían, salió de la habitación y se fue a alistar con varias cosas para el viaje, comida, agua, y un paraguas, se deicidio a salvarlos._

Aquella panda blanca con los bordes de sus ojos de un color purpura oscuro, que solo llevaba unos simples quimonos y un sombrero de paja para el sol, sin ningún tipo de calzado y con una cuna portátil echa de tela donde siempre tiene a su pequeña cría, un pandita purpura claro que la única pertenencia que posee es un chupete, ambos en extrema pobreza, obligados a buscar comida en la basura, de vez en cuando aquella madre trabajaba para la biblioteca que el tanto adora, pero no siempre la necesitan y la paga tampoco es muy buena.

Aquellas almas debieron quedarse fuera de la zona de guerra que existía entre el y su enemigo, estaba a punto de llegar, se había acabado las bolas de arroz y su agua, solo le quedaba el paraguas que por fortuna decidió llevar.

Estaba en el bosque de bambú, y frente a el, la vieja mansión abandonada, había llegado, soltó la carta y dejo que el viento se la llevara, dio un paso e inmediatamente tres ninjas aparecieron frente a el, aquellos ojos que servían al oscuro señor de las sombras, los tres sacaron chacos de sus cinturones dispuestos a atacar, ante esto, Buddhist monkey cierra su paraguas, inmediatamente uno de los ninjas salta y comienza a girar sus chacos en el aire, cuando dirige estos hacia aquel mono se ven detenidos por el paraguas enroscándose en este, cuando toca suelo ambos forcejean mientras otro de los ninjas se posiciona detrás del enemigo de su amo, coloca sus chacos en movimiento y corre hacia su objetivo, Monkey mira a su espalda advertido por el sonido de unos pasos rápidos y al ver a aquel que amenazaba con atacarlo por la espalda salta sosteniendo aun su paraguas para quedar detrás del primero que lo ataco y el segundo termino golpeando a su compañero en la cara haciendo que el soltara sus chacos, por lo que el mono aprovecho el descuido del oso para tomar los chacos, los puso en movimiento y los lanzo al tercer ninja que estaba en la cima de un árbol de bambú, pero el los atrapa y baja a tierra, ya tenia dos chacos, con un silbido llamo a sus compañeros que habían comenzado una discusión. Al ser llamados detuvieron su pelea y fueron corriendo hacia el budista, extendieron sus brazos queriendo darle un puñetazo a mano limpia a su enemigo. Su plan fallo ya que el los tomo de los puños y los uso para elevarse lo suficiente para darles una patada a cada uno haciéndolos retroceder unos metros, tomo el paraguas que había dejado en el suelo ya que era su única arma, corrió hacia ellos y golpeo a uno en la cabeza con su arma y al otro le dio un codazo en la boca del estomago haciendo que se le fuera el aire a su oponente y bateo su cabeza con el paraguas con tal fuerza que esta se despendio de su cuerpo y cayo a los pies del tercero quien se inmuto ante la escena, tomo la cabeza de su difunto compañero y se la lanzo de regreso, el la bateo de nuevo hacia un lado e inmediatamente recibe un golpe en las costillas derechas por un chaco, lanzo un puñetazo que su atacante esquivo retrocediendo rápidamente, Buddhist Monkey se le acerco usando su paraguas como una espada, el oso sujeta también el paraguas con una mano soltando uno de los chacos y el otro lo mueve de manera horizontal para darle al mono, este se dobla hacia atrás esquivando el ataque y gira el paraguas rápidamente haciendo que el oso por tenerlo sujeto cayera al suelo y mueve el paraguas de manera vertical pero su contrincante rueda hacia el y lo golpea en el abdomen, en eso el otro ninja le agarra la cola y se la gala haciendo que cayera al suelo. inmediatamente apoya sus manos en el suelo y se impulsa para brindarle una doble patada al ninja quien queda inconsciente, toma el cinturón de este y lo usa como látigo golpeando la mano del otro ninja que estaba por tomar el paraguas que se encontraba en el suelo, le brinda una patada en la cara y le enrolla el cinturón al rededor del cuello rápidamente, este se levanta de un salto y se aleja, luego salta con la intención de darle una patada al mono, el toma el tobillo del oso y lo baja al suelo provocando que se golpee, lo toma del traje y lo pateo en el estomago haciendo que volara por los aires, rápidamente lanzo su paraguas que atravesó las puntas del cinturón que tenia el ninja alrededor del cuello y se clavo en un árbol de bambú, dejando al oso asfixiándose.

Camino hasta la mansión y al pisar el primer escalón que conducía a la entrada unos shurikens vinieron desde la puerta, pero curiosamente ninguno lo toco sin ni siquiera moverse, solo lo rosaron y terminaron en arboles de bambú, entonces miro su espalda y no había nada, miro a sus lados, todo estaba vacío y silencioso sin contar el sonido de la lluvia, empezó a sospechar, solo se enfrento a tres ninjas con chacos, sin armas filosas, era demasiado sencillo, algo andaba mal, subió otro escalón lentamente, agudizando sus orejas, viendo a cada lado, subió el ultimo escalón y se puso en guardia, iba a entrar a la boca del lobo, de eso estaba seguro.

Entro lentamente y dio una miraba rápida al lugar, lleno de polvo y telarañas, las puertas estaban destrozadas, el suelo de madera se encontraba agrieta en varias partes, cristales rotos por casi todo el suelo, habían muchas goteras, algunas columnas estaban degastadas y otras ya no estaban enteras, el terremoto le afecto, pero de todas maneras lograba mantenerse en pie aquel sitio, camino hacia el patio central, se encontraba lleno de lodo, con maleza, un desastre. Entonces desde el otro lado escucho unos pasos, miro hacia el frente, una lámpara de papel cubica iluminaba tenuemente el rostro de su portador; Otro ninja, pero a diferencia del resto, este poseía una gran cola esponjada, por lo que debía de ser una ardilla, lo veía serenamente, entonces aquella figura soltó una risa con una voz suave y aguda que resonó por todo el lugar, sin duda era una chica, chasqueo los dedos e inmediatamente todo el lugar a su alrededor fue iluminado con velas, lámparas de aceite y de papel, estaba rodeado de ninjas, pero lo que le llamo su atención fue ver tras aquella ardilla que, ahora que veía mejor, tenia un pelaje purpura, tras ella, estaba la madre panda con la cría, con unos osos ninjas a sus lados y reteniéndolos en ese lugar con espadas, pero dejando eso los dos estaban bien, solo algo mojados y asustados, ella arrullaba a su bebe, con sus ojos le suplicaba que la rescatara, la ardilla se interpuso entre la mirada de ellos, dejo su lámpara de papel en el suelo y chasqueo los dedos, en eso uno de los ninjas le entrega un hacha de doble filo, entonces se acerca al jardín y queda en medio, dejando que la lluvia la emparara en cuestión de segundos ya que no había techo que impidiera el traspaso del agua, se puso en posición de ataque, todos los espectadores aclamaron, se escuchaban silbidos y aplausos, entonces el mono entendió, iba a ser un enfrentamiento entre ellos dos, en aquel sucio jardín, avanzo y también se puso en posición de ataque, todos los osos gritaban, empezaba la pelea.

La ardilla fue la primera en moverse, corrió y moviendo su hacha horizontalmente, Buddhist monkey solo dio un paso atrás y pateo verticalmente el arma de su contrincante provocando que saliera disparada hacia arriba, luego planeo darle un puñetazo a la chica, si quería salvar a la panda tenia que olvidar eso de que "A las mujeres no se les toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa", pero ella se movió a su derecha y sujeto su puño con una mano y con la otra iba a hacerle exactamente lo mismo pero el detuvo su golpe con la mano libre y uso su cola para tomar el tobillo de la ninja y hacerla caer manchándose el traje con lodo, desde esa posición ella pudo ver como su hacha caía amenazando con caerle encima, al mismo tiempo el mono le daría un puñetazo, en eso ella toma su hacha que cayo en la palma de su mano y la usa de escudo, cuando el puño del monje choco con el acero aprovecho para bridarle una patada en el estomago, y uso su cola para hacerlo caer y que igual que ella se manchara el traje con lodo, en eso alzo su arma y impulso en un movimiento vertical, el detuvo el hacha con las palmas de sus manos pero no salió ileso, el filo corto su piel dejando escapar algo de sangre que empezaba su camino por los brazos de su dueño, la chica al ver esto sonrió para sus adentros y opuso mas fuerza profundizando la herida, entonces el chico retiro rápidamente sus manos y rodo a sus izquierda dejando que ella enterrara su hacha en el lodo, aunque después la levanto nuevamente, el se levanto rápidamente y salto para quedar detrás y tomarle la cola a la chica para jalarla y acercarla, aprovecho para golpearla en el ojo, ella le devolvió el favor de igual manera, los ninjas osos derramaron petróleo en la zona de batalla donde estaban y uno de ellos puso un fosforo encendido rápidamente antes de que la lluvia lo apagara y entonces todo alrededor de los dos luchadores se puso a arder, la lluvia hace unos minutos había bajado su potencia por lo que no apagaba las llamas. Ella golpeo al mono en la cabeza con el mango de su hacha y el le soltó la cola, en ese momento la ardilla se le acerco moviendo su hacha y el mono solo retrocedía hasta quedar cerca del muro de fuego, este le quemo un trozo de su ropa y empezaba a extenderse, cosa que el noto y se lanzo al lodo evitando también el hacha de la chica, comenzó a rodar por el lodo logrando apagar el fuego de su ropa, la ardilla purpura comenzó a reír por la escena que hizo el monje, le pareció gracioso verlo revolcándose en el lodo al igual que un cerdo, pero en eso sintió la punta de su cola arder y sujeto su cola para ver que efectivamente su cola se quemaba, ante esto soltó un pequeño grito a la par que soltaba su hacha para empezar a rodar en el lodo al igual que el mono había echo hace solo unos segundos, cuando sintió que su cola ya no se quemaba se levanto y maldijo al karma mentalmente, sujeto su hacha y la lanzo como un boomerang hacia el mono, este acto lo tomo por sorpresa y apenas se movió lo suficiente como para que solamente uno de los filos del hacha le cortara levemente la mejilla, y vio en dirección en donde siguió su camino el arma, en ese descuido la chica aprovecho para darle una patada en la espalda que lo derrumbo, lo sujeto de la cabeza y lo golpeo varias veces contra el suelo, en un momento el opuso resistencia y rápidamente con una mano le dio un puñetazo en la quijada haciéndola retroceder, se puso de pie y fue a atacarla, al verlo acercarse le propino una patada en el abdomen, le agarro el tobillo y con su cola envolvió su cuello y lo apretó impidiéndole respirar, ella toma la cola y se quita la mascara que cubría su rostro solamente para morderle la cola haciendo que el gritara de dolor y le soltara el cuello y el tobillo, ella se volvió a poner la mascara y su hacha cae a su lado ya que uno de sus compañeros se la lanzo, la tomo rápidamente y movió su hacha dándole en el abdomen a su enemigo causándole una gran herida, después en un giro le pateo la espalda haciéndolo caer, el se levanto y se le acerco pero recibió un golpe con la parte plana del hacha en un costado de la cara dejándolo aturdido, ahí ella le propino un rodillazo en la herida de su abdomen y el escupió algo de sangre mientras esa herida dejaba caer mas sangre al lodo, apretó su puño y se lo dirigió a la ninja pero ella lo detuvo con el hacha y en eso el con su otra mano toma el hacha y se la quita a la chica, la lanza a un lado y le dirige otro puño que ella detiene con su brazo, entonces salta para quedar a espaldas de el e intenta darle un puñetazo pero rápidamente el mono gira y atrapa su puño y le gira el brazo con tal rapidez y fuerza que hace que ella quede con la espalda en el suelo, algo que el aprovecha para pisarla en el estomago haciendo que soltara un grito debido al dolor, entonces gira en el suelo con sus piernas quietas con la intención de hacerlo caer, pero el salta evitando aquel ataque, ella con la pecho en tierra se impulsa haciendo que sus piernas se elevaran y con sus manos se da un ultimo impulso para tratar de propinarle una patada doble en la cara pero el estira una pierna y doble la otra deslizándose debajo de ella, se levanta y gira para darle una patada a la ardilla, ella al ver esto toma la pierna de su contrincante y gira sobre sus talones pasando por debajo de la pierna girándola junto a ella torciendo los músculos del mono que termina nuevamente en el suelo, entonces se le acerca y le gala las orejas molestándolo, las suelta y otra vez le sujeta la cabeza para chocarla contra el suelo y moverla, se aleja un poco y luego se deja caer con su codo doblado golpeando la espalda del Budista, entonces se levanto de nuevo y camino para encontrarse con su hacha y tomarla.

En el suelo adolorido, respiraba con algo de dificultad, aquella ardilla se reía a sus espaldas, disfrutaba de la función, se acercaba lentamente mientras balanceaba sutilmente su hacha que colgaba de su mano, todos los ninjas gritaban alegremente moviendo las velas y las lámparas rápidamente, algunos aplaudían, Buddhist Monkey sabia lo que pasaría, y los pandas estarían como testigo, la madre veía a través de la llamas que ocasionaron los ninjas la escena totalmente horrorizada, en eso la cría de la panda deja caer su chupete y se pone a llorar, el llanto se escuchaba por todo el lugar, haciendo contraste con el sonido de las gotas de lluvia, cuando el mono escucho el llanto un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

_El estaba por los alrededores del templo, debía sacar los hierbajos, en eso, escucha un llanto a unos metros de el, la curiosidad se apodero de el y fue por la búsqueda del ser que provocaba aquel sonido agudo que irritaba un poco sus oídos. detrás de unos arbustos encontró a una panda con que usaba kimono gris, un sombrero para el sol y un bebe panda en sus brazos sentada sobre un kimono rosa igual de sencillo que el que tenia puesto que estaba tendido en el pasto, los reconoció, los había visto en la biblioteca y por los alrededores, se acerco lentamente para que no se asustara, ella sintió su presencia y lo miro, inmediatamente saludo, el correspondió al saludo y luego pregunto el porque el pandita lloraba, a lo que ella respondió que tenia hambre, por lo que el budista con entrenamiento en Kun-fu pregunto porque no le daba de comer, la madre miro al suelo y un pequeño sollozo se le escapo mientras arrullaba a su bebe en sus brazos tratando inútilmente de que cesara el llanto del pequeño, y le explico en que situación estaban, el mono jamás pensó que eran pobres, sin un lugar al donde ir y sin nada que comer, lo medito un momento y luego los invito a quedarse en su templo en el cuarto de invitados, les daría comida, agua y lo que necesitaran, primero ella se negó no queriendo ser un estorbo, pero el le explico que su deber como todo un budista creyente era ayudar a sus hermanos mas humildes, la panda acepto y desde entonces se quedaron allí._

Ellos no debían sufrir, era injusto, no hicieron nada, su misión era salvarlos y la cumpliría, no podía morir en ese momento, cualquier cosa podría hacerles el oscuro señor de las sombras, tenerlos de esclavos o matarlos por puro placer, no podía dejarlos a su suerte, dependían de el, la ardilla se acercaba, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su objetivo levanto su hacha de doble filo, la panda cerro sus ojos y su hijo aumento el volumen de su llanto como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba por suceder, en eso, la ardilla baja su hacha rápidamente con la intención de atravesar la espina dorsal de su victima pero Buddhist monkey usa su cola para detenerla justo a tiempo, la chica abre los ojos sorprendida, con su cola el monje hace bajar el hacha al suelo, como la ninja no la soltó en ningún momento termino con la cara cerca del suelo y aprovechando el momento el Budista la golpeo en la nariz, se levanto y tomo el hacha, la levanto y la chica se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos pero el mono lanzo el arma al publico atravesando la mano de un ninja que tenia una lámpara de aceite, el hacha se clavo en la pared y el oso grito mientras la lámpara de aceite caía al suelo rompiéndose, derramando su contenido e incendiándose, los de alrededor se alejaron soltando también sus instrumentos para iluminar que empezaban a quemar de a poco el lugar.

La ardilla purpura miraba pasmada todo, pensaba en lo que le haría su jefe si dejaba que el mono saliera con vida, lo miro, el solo se dirigió hasta donde estaban los guardias vigilando a la panda, con sus manos heridas por el hacha toco el fuego y avanzo con este en sus manos, ambos osos se pusieron en guardia apuntándole con las espadas, en eso el les apunta con sus manos y una ráfaga de fuego les llega a ambos mandándolos a volar unos metros, la madre panda se encontraba sorprendida y su cría se puso a reír, en eso una columna de madera ardiendo cae frente a ella evitándola por poco, ella se aleja y el Budista salta hasta el otro lado, toma el chupete del pandita que se encontraba en el suelo y sujeta a la panda del brazo para empezar a buscar la salida, las llamas aumentaban a su alrededor, terminaron en un pasillo sin salida, entonces Buddhist monkey se aleja un y luego corre, a medida que avanzaba el fuego de las paredes se posicionaba alrededor de su cuerpo, cuando estaba a unos pocos metros salta y se pone a girar horizontalmente en el aire haciéndolo ver como un torpedo de fuego, atraviesa la pared dejando un gran agujero en ella, cuando toca el suelo las llamas desaparecen y la panda sale de ese lugar, el mono mira al cielo, la lluvia intensa que antes le dio la bienvenida a ese bosque estaba a punto de desaparecer por completo, el fuego estaba consumiendo lo que quedaba de aquella mansión, caminaron unos pasos y escucharon un silbido a lo que ambos se voltearon, allí, frente a la pared que el mono había destrozado, se encontraba la ardilla purpura con su hacha, ella no podía permitir que el se fuera, el monje le dijo a panda que se escondiera a lo que obedeció, el tenia que terminar con esa ninja, pero estaba en desventaja, tenia las manos y el abdomen con hachazos, además, después de crear una salida para el los pandas se encontraba muy cansado, tenia que terminar con ella de manera rápida, o al menos perderla.

Ella apretó el puño donde tenia su arma, empezó a gritando con coraje, no podía fallar, el oscuro señor de la sombras la castigaría duramente si no cumplía con lo pedido, estaba furiosa, cuando estuvo cerca de su objetivo preparo el movimiento de su hacha haciéndola retroceder hasta su oreja, y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de darle al mono, este salto haciendo que ella clavara fuertemente su hacha en un enorme y grueso árbol de bambú, forcejeo unos momentos para intentar quitar su arma y cuando lo logro y se dio vuelta ya no había rastros de Buddhidt monkey, soltó su arma y se arrodillo, grito al aire sujetando su mascara de la parte trasera como si se estuviera jalando el cabello.

A unos metros, Buddhist monkey caminaba al lado de la panda que cargaba al pequeño bebe, el lugar ya estaba muy oscuro, y sin luna esa noche era muy difícil caminar, pero no importaba, los pandas ya estaban fuera de las garras de los ninjas, si caminaban un poco mas llegarían a un templo de sanación donde podrían atender al budista que estaba muy cansado y con su traje rasgado, esa tela la uso para detener la hemorragia de su abdomen, todo estaría bien, ellos estarían bien, los tres.

**Se que me falta practicar esto de escribir peleas pero espero que se haya disfrutado algo de la lectura, gracias por tomar el tiempo para leer este one-shot.**


End file.
